


Respect Rick's Beth

by McKayRulez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cussing, Death Threats, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Intervention, Protective Rick, Relationship Problems, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Rick, Summer, and Morty are getting sick of Jerry hurting Beth.
Relationships: Beth Smith/Jerry Smith, Rick Sanchez & Beth Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez & Jerry Smith
Kudos: 71





	Respect Rick's Beth

Beth arose from the kitchen table and turned away from Jerry, hiding her tears as she went imminently to her wine bottle and glass. She picked it up shakily and left for the bedroom. The kids watched their mother sadly, then turned and glared at their father. Rick stared at Jerry deadpanned.

"Nice going, dad." Summer admonished. 

"Y-yeah, that wasn't cool," Morty added disappointed. 

"I'm head of this household," Jerry started but Rick cut him off. 

"Y-yeah, Jerry. Real, real k-king of the c-castle. Aaa- *Urrpp* and that means only you c-can have any respect, h-huh Jerry?"

"Yes." He paused. "I mean-"

Summer put her fist down on the table, "You're not even the head of the household anymore, dad! You don't even pay rent! It's all on me and mom now!" 

"Just because I hit a rough patch doesn't mean I won't bounce back. Regardless, I'm still your father."

"And moms our mom!" Morty announced, "She deserves respect too!" 

"I'm not saying she doesn't deserve respect-"

"But you're not showing her any, while still demanding we respect you!" Summer yelled. 

"Y-yeah. You're a real hy-*yyyy*-pocrite, Jerry." 

"I will not sit here and be lectured by my children and a drunk living under my roof!" He stormed out of the kitchen.

~~~

Later that night, Rick left the garage to awake Morty for another adventure, but he was stopped by the sounds of his daughter quietly sobbing in the dark in the living room. She was laying on the couch wasted, with several empty bottles scattered on the floor. 

Rick looked over her condition depressed and after a moment turned from Morty's door and instead went towards Beth and Jerry's room. The light was on. He could tell from light streaming under the door. He opened the door and looked in to find Jerry, sitting on the bed, with his tablet, playing his dumb balloon game. 

"Hey, Beth could you get me some water. I can't stop now, I'm on a record." 

"No." Rick stomped in and stood before his bed.

Jerry stopped when he briefly glanced up from his game and frowned. "Oh, it's you."

The two glared at each other for a moment, then suddenly, Rick launched himself on Jerry and tackled him down against the bed. 

"Rick!? What the hell!? Get off!?" 

Rick grabbed Jerry's throat and held him still, angrily staring down at him. "Now listen, Jerry. I-I put up with a lot of your crap, b-but if you keep this up, if - if you keep hurting my daughter, I'm going to kill you without Beth's permission, got it?! You understand, Jerry?!"

"You wouldn't", he croaked. 

"I-I can and will. Y-you think it's hard for a guy l-*iiii*-ike me to get away with murder, Jerry? I-I-I make guns and sell them to intergalactic hitmen! But I don't need them. You know why, Jerry? Cause I'm smart and don't need the witnesses. I-I-I can kill you myself and hide the body in another dimension! No one would ever find you! Or-or I could just turn you into a fucking pickle, Jerry! I could- I could eat you and shit you out! I-I'm basically god to you! I can smite you whenever I want to!"

"If you were going to kill me then why haven't you?" 

"Oh trust *uurrpp* me. I'd love to put an end to your sad, pitiful, empty existence, but there's an infinite you out there and I-I don't have the time to kill all versions of you, but I can kill this one, right here." 

Rick got off him and glanced at the door. "Just not right now. Beth hasn't passed out." He looked back at him. "But I give it four minutes till she passes out, then I have a clear shot. No witnesses. Just you and me." 

"I can still scream you know." 

"And I have a time crystal. It'll be like it never happened. I'll deny everything."

"Then why don't you use the crystal now?" 

"Fuck, Jerry! Do you want to die!?" 

"Well, no-"

"Then shut the fuck up about this fanfics logic, Jerry! N-now listen. I'm giving you a chance because I know my daughter would take a lot more pleasure in dumping you herself if she wasn't such a bleeding heart for the living. So be a bigger man Jerry a-and gr-*uuurpp* grow up. Stop being a thorn in my daughter's side. Either let her leave you and get this sham of a marriage over with or man the fuck up and be better! Don't keep hurting her and your kids!"

Rick turned away and walked to the door, not waiting for the idiot to respond. His actions would be the answer. Just then Beth stumbled in drunkenly. She slumped against the door. 

"Dad?"

"Woah, Beth! You're sloshed, sweetie. Y-you should lay down." 

Rick helped her to the bed. 

"Thanks, dad." She melted against the mattress. "W-wh-what are you doing in here?" 

"Me? Oh, Jerry needed me to make him some special ointments if you know what I mean." 

"What!?" Jerry looked at Rick outraged. "Beth! Your father came in here threatening my life!... Beth?.."

She was out cold. 

Rick looked at the clock. "Six minutes! Wow! Th-that's my girl!"


End file.
